Lily's Pets
by Werewulffe
Summary: First fic. Lily's adventure to Hogwarts, and how she will learn to take care of a big responsibility. I suck at summaries. Please R&R


**I dont own Harry Potter and all rights go to J.K, first fic so dont be mean and Review :D.  
><strong>_Chapter 1. A new beginning_

Lily Luna Potter finally got her letter from Hogwarts, the school she always wanted to go to. To pratice her magic, make friends that are witches like herself, and find a lovely companion.

"Mommy!" cried Lily, as she ran to the living room. The living room which was painted a pale green, full of knick-knacks on walls and coffee tables, and a huge library which was next to the fireplace.

"What is it Lily?" replyed Ginny, as she finished sipping her green tea on her beige couch. Lily was so excited, she was bouncing on spot. "I got my letter from Hogwarts!" she screeched, giggling happily. "Well I'm happy for you." said Ginny smiling at her daughter. "Now why don't you go tell your father, sweetie." Ginny said. Lily ran upstairs, to her parent's bedroom,where Harry was scrunched up on a desk writing a letter to the Ministry.

James heard Lily's squeel and ran down the stairs to his parent's bedroom , then came Albus. "That's great for you ain't it Lily?" said Albus. James then said, "Now can we go to Diagon Alley mum?" "Not yet James, I'm worn out today, next week okay? We've got plenty of time." said Ginny. Harry finally heard his family chattering and asked "What's this about a letter?" as he ruffled his bangs out of his eyes. "My Hogwarts letter daddy!" exclaimed Lily happily. "Well then you need to go to Diagon Alley right away don't you think Ginny?" Harry gave Ginny an expectant look. "Oh, alright." said Ginny. "Since your father forgot to buy a birthday present, how about a nice pet as a substitute?" Ginny asked . "Definitely!" Lily said.

- 1 hour later-

The Potter clan was ready to leave and left by Floo. They arrived in the bookstore's fireplace, their first stop of supplies. They bought Lily her necessary books and then bought her a book for her spare time called _Twinight _(LOL) which was supposed to be really popular in the wizarding world . Lily really wanted to go get her wand, so Albus and James went with Lily to get a wand from the new shop 'Elvinada's Wand Shop' which took over Ollivander's after the war, while Harry and Ginny went to buy the rest of Lily's supplies. (Elvinada the wandmaker at her shop was first shunned by people thinking she was'nt as good as Ollivanders but after someone found out she was Ollivanders great-great niece decided to give her a shot, and loved her workmanship. After that everyone loved her wands and were sorry for saying negative things about her.) James went in first, then Albus, then Lily went in last. She was awed at the shelves of wands stacked upon wands, and desperately wanted to try one out.

"Hello?" James called out. Elvinada popped her head from behind her counter and said "Helloo James and Albus, is there something wrong with your wand?" Elvinada was a woman not to short but not to tall either. She was a little plump and has calluses from making wands on her fingertips. She has honey brown hair and a big smile and could always cheer someone up just by smiling. People think she go hit with a charm that made her so happy all the time though.

"Actually were here with our sister Lily" pointing to the little girl in the corner looking at the ceiling.

"Well why don't you come over here to try out some wands sweetie" walking over to Lily. "Yes please" said Lily nervously. She walked with Elvinada to the counter and waited as she took boxes of wands out of shelves to try and find one perfect for her.

Lily had tried at least waving a quarter of the stores wands until she finally found her perfect match. It was of purpleheart wood, 13 3/4 inches, and its core was pixie dust, Elvinada had said as they thanked her and walked out.

They decided to walk to their uncle George's joke shop and see what they could spend their allowances on. They usually get good discount's since they're relatives with the owner. They were suprised to see their parents there but Lily then quickly showed her parent's her ner wand. "Wow, that's beautiful. " Harry and Ginny said. Lily smirked and hugged her parents. She asked if she could go find uncle George and look at his many new experiments.

Lily ran to the upstairs floor in his office, where her uncle did his experiments and barged in.

"Oh Lily, just the girl I've been looking for" said George. George went to the spare room next to his office and came back with something behind his back."Lookie here." George said excitedly as he showed her something or somethings that looked like her mom's old pet Arnold except she noticed wings on both of the puffskeins back."What is it" Lily asked. "Well my suppliers have told me that these two are twins and I decided to raise them for a while for you to have as pets. Oh yeah I transfigured wings on both of them, so they can act like owls!" George said. "Here, your Christmas gift since I'll be gone helping your uncle Charlie in Egypt." said George as he kissed her on her forehead. "Is your parent's here at the shop." Lily nodded her head. "Thank you uncle." "Dont mention it" as he walked out of his office to find Harry and Ginny.

Lily quickly ran downstairs with her pet's in wanted to gloat to James and Albus. "Cool." said both brothers. "Jealous?" Lily said slyly. "Not really,George got me a Distract-a-Cat noise box, that helps with that bloody damn cat that stalks the hallways." James said. "And he got me a lot of his new candy products last year." said Albus. _Awwwwwwww_ Lily thought, that her attempt didn't work. "Anyway, what are you gonna name them." James asked. "I'll name the white with red wings uhh Snow, and the black one with blue wings will be Berry. Yep Snow and Berry, Snowberry!

**Please review and if its popular I'll put up next chapter.:)**


End file.
